


The Pearl 2

by asmg511998



Series: 遗珠 The Pearl [2]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmg511998/pseuds/asmg511998
Summary: Arthur saw a mermaid in the sea.





	The Pearl 2

“去我船上。”奥姆命令道。  
海水里回荡着两个人的荷尔蒙，亚瑟一定是故意的，他想，但他已经没法控制自己。  
“还有，”当亚瑟的手臂圈住他的时候，他又补充说，“别让那些人看见我的尾巴。”  
“没问题。”  
于是奥姆转过脸来，把脸贴在亚瑟的胸膛上，然后显然被斗篷样的东西包裹住了。  
“你们奥姆王让我去他船上挑选铠甲，”亚瑟大言不惭地哄骗他的护卫，“明天我总不能光着身子吧。”  
奥姆在斗篷里翻了个白眼。  
实诚的海底人领他去了。

“这是哪？”亚瑟和他踏入了一片漆黑。  
奥姆从他斗篷里挣脱出来，在水中摸索了几下，这处空间便渐渐有了些微光。  
“你会魔法？”亚瑟很惊讶。  
“不，是海妖的魔法。”奥姆有些脸红，“这个地方很安全，发情期待在这里不会被人发现。”  
微弱的蓝光下，奥姆的鱼尾反射着好看的光芒，随着他的游动而晃动着。  
亚瑟揽着他弟弟的腰，带着他往床那里去。床边摆着一溜长短粗细不一的道具，秘而不宣地向来人展示主人的身份。  
奥姆的脸更红了。  
想要和人鱼做爱不是一件容易事，比如尾巴不自主得摆动总会让他浮起来。但现在，亚瑟直接把他圈禁在自己和墙壁之间的小角落里，温柔地吻住了他的嘴唇。  
小王子显然没有经历过这种充满情欲的吻，他攀着亚瑟的腰，脸上的表情似乎就定格在又惊又喜的那一刻。他被亚瑟的信息素压制得腰有些软，他敢保证要不是有亚瑟揽着他，这会儿他可能已经瘫在床上了。  
好闻的柠檬味充斥在亚瑟的鼻尖，年轻君主的脸上终于褪去蒙着的那层薄雾，他接受着亚瑟的亲吻，甚至不断用自己的舌头索取更多。  
朦胧中，奥姆感到有人不断抚摸着他后腰与鱼尾相接的部位，半是命令道：“把你的生殖道打开。”  
亚瑟毫无阻力地进入了那个紧窄的小口。  
大概是有人鱼的形态的缘故，奥姆的后穴似乎更窄小一些，但借着润滑，亚瑟可以感觉到湿热的肠肉包裹着他的手指，渐渐放弃了对他的抵触。奥姆对这入侵显得很敏感，他小腹绷紧，在亚瑟身下不安地扭动着。  
“安静点儿，弟弟。”他腾出手来安抚小王子涨大的阴茎，可奥姆的反映反而更强烈了。在亚瑟圈禁他的狭小空间里，他感觉自己要溺水了——仿佛有人松松环住他的脖子，无形之中在心理上给他巨大的压迫感。  
他渴望亚瑟松开他，又希望亚瑟能分开他的双腿，大肆操弄他。  
小王子从来没有过这种荒谬的想法。  
“所以…我是你的第一个男人？”亚瑟的手指在他后穴里转了个圈，得意道。  
他的手指还在他弟弟淫水泛滥的小穴里搅动着，湿软粘腻，他知道奥姆的身体已经准备好了，但他一定要他亲口承认。  
“……是。”奥姆坦率道。  
快感不断从后穴里沿着尾椎升腾上来，他用尾巴挠着亚瑟的腿，两个人的信息素不断交织，攻击融合着彼此。  
亚瑟又吻上来，他已经把手指增加到三根，开拓着omega柔软的后穴。  
“进来……”奥姆沉浸在从前没体会过的巨大快感里，他白皙的脸上蒙了一层潮红，不断在他身下扭动着，“快点……”  
或许……他已经想到别的方法来阻止奥姆。  
亚瑟把自己的裤子蹬掉，在那小口外面摩擦着。这一磨蹭，omega更是欲求不满地分泌出更多黏液，湿漉漉地粘在亚瑟的龟头上，让他控制不住地想直接捅进去。于是本能迅速取代理智，接管了alpha的身体。他扶着奥姆的腰，用腿夹着他冰凉好看的尾巴，直接干了进去。  
“啊…你！”奥姆的头往后仰着，眉毛紧紧拧在一起，咬着嘴唇忍住呼之欲出的呻吟。  
他没想到亚瑟会这样长驱直入地捅到最里面，说实话，他之前靠自己抒发欲望的时候都没到过那么深。  
这野蛮的陆地人！他疼得脸色发白，甚至都说不出完整的话来，只得狠狠咬了口亚瑟的手臂泄愤。  
他的兄长对他已经失去了耐心。  
信息素在密室中弥散开，亚瑟的信息素攻击性太强，压制之下奥姆无法反抗，反倒被刺激的淫水横流，小穴不断吮吸着亚瑟的阴茎。  
快感犹如电击般刺激奥姆的神经，让他再也忍耐不住的呻吟起来，趴伏在床上承受亚瑟的入侵。他咬住嘴唇将要命的呻吟全部堵在嘴中，骨节发白的手不断抓着床单，继而被亚瑟的大手拢在掌心。年轻的alpha握着奥姆的腰把他拽回来，一次一次进入奥姆的更深处。  
密室里充斥着奥姆压抑不去的呻吟。他缠在亚瑟身上，祈求他的哥哥给予他更多欢愉。

发泄过后，奥姆得以变回人型，但身体里挥之不去的焦躁感，依然在提醒他发情期才刚刚开始。  
“你得吃点东西，”来自陆地的alpha还算得上体贴，“你这儿有吃的没？”  
“你可以从屏障外面抓鱼。”奥姆有气无力道。  
“那不行。”亚瑟又过来亲了他，他的嘴唇都快被亲肿了。  
两条鱼闯进了这隐密的小屋。奥姆把屋子里的水位降下去，看它们在地板上无力地扑腾着尾巴。  
他脱水也会是这样吗？  
他还没到海面上去过。  
“柜子里什么都有，不过我没有必要吃熟食。”小王子靠在床上看他哥哥到处找东西，“你也没必要讨好我。”  
男人赤裸着，在昏暗的蓝光下把架子支好，凑了过来：“那这里为什么有烤架。”  
“这是艘沉船改的。”奥姆强迫自己的目光从他壮硕性感的胸肌上移开，尽管他刚刚用自己的身体体会过了。  
亚瑟被他弄笑了。  
房间里很快弥漫开烤鱼的香味，奥姆被折腾了半天也饿了，便从床上挪了下来。“刚刚还说不吃呢？”亚瑟把一串鱼递给他，“试试？”


End file.
